New Beginings
by Dragonclaw-Phoenixstar1017
Summary: This is a look into the lives of the children of Sonic and his friends. Follow Rio the Hedgehog and his friends through high school life. And insane home lives as well! Rated T for language and Rio naughty mind in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but Rio, Matt, Sky, Mary, Leo, Tree, Ash, Fang, Nyu, Fluffy, Snow, River, Sun, Leaf, Zoie, and the XWolves. This takes place ten years after the end of "A Dark Past Revealed".

* * *

**Rio's POV:**

"Rio! Time to get up!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. Groaning, I rolled myself onto the floor, landing with a dull thud. Thank you misplaced clothing. "Rio, come on!" My mom yelled once more. "I'm coming!" I yelled out the door. Looking for some clean clothes, I almost tripped on something. Picking it uo, I saw that it was a pciture of me and Skycisk "Sky" the Hedgehog. Me and Sky were very close back then. Heh, we still are. She's my best friend, and the only one who'll really listen to me. Other than my parents, of course. If you're wondering, I'm Rio the Hedgehog. Only child of Dragonclaw "Dragon" Lake the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog. My friends are Sky, then only child of Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose the Hedgehog, Matthew the Hedge-Cat, son of Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat who is also my cousin, Leonidas "Leo" the Cat, oldest son of Ashfur "Ash" the Cat and Tree the Cat, and Mary the Echidna-Bat. I'm 15, Sky is 15, Matt's 15, Leo's 14, and Mary's the oldest of all five of us. She's 17. She said she stayed back so she could be with us. That didn't go too good with her parents.

"Rio, I swear to God. Get down here now!" Good old Dad. Never one to play around. I ran down the stairs, thanks to gaining my Mom's ablity to run so freaking fast. And I also got the power to turn myself into a dragon like she does. I looked at the clock... oh damn! It's almost 8! Crap!

"Gotta go! Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I said running out the door. Okay, I know you're thinking I can just get to school by running or by using my wings, but A) the city now has speed limts for every creature that can run at sonic speed and B) I got grounded from flying because I almost made a plane crash. I ran as fast as I was allowed and in 3 minutes, I was at school. Ah, good old Station Square High. Crappy, but it's a good school.

"Hey! Rio!" I heard behind me. I turned around to find Sky looking at me. Smiling at her, I motioned for her to join me. "So, what's the news?" She asked. "The News" is just something me and my friends labeled what goes on in our lives. "Well, I slept in till almost eight." I said. She gave me a weird look then burst into laughter. Joining her, I almost cried. Almost.

"Yo! Don't leave me behind!" I heard Matt yell at us. Turning around, I saw the lilac-furred half hedgehog half cat running towards us. "Then why don't you call, ya idoit?" I yelled at him. Skidding to a stop, Matt glared at me. "Shut up! Mom took away my phone!" He muttered. Chuckling, I looked at my cousin. He has his dad's quills, chest fur and eyes, and everything else he got from his mom, such as the feline tail and his fur color. He trained his blue eyes on something me and Sky couldn't see.

"Is it your girlfriend, Matt?" Sky teased. Once more the two of us fell into uncontrolable laughter. See, Mary and Matt like each other. A lot more than friends. Catch my drift? Matt picked up a rock at threw it at me. It hit. I'm gonna have a bruise later. "What was that for?! We were kidding!" I yelled. To be honest, no one at school gives a flying crap about when me and my cousin argue. It happens, I think every other day. They normally last until lunch. I lunged at him, tackling him to the ground in an instant. Throwing me off him, Matt stood up at used his powers to pick up a pretty big rock and throw it at me.

"Hey hey hey! Knock it off!" I knew that voice! It was my aunt, Snow. Next to her was my other aunt, Leaf. "Aunt Snow, Aunt Leaf! What are you guys doing here?" Matt said dropping the rock. "We stopped by for a visit." Aunt Leaf said. Using her powers, Aunt Leaf brought up a root from a tree and lowered her self and Aunt Snow down to the ground. "Hey Snow! Hi Leaf!" Sky said. I ran up to them and hugged them. I don't get to see them that much. Me and Matt have an excuse! Unlike that plane thing.

"Hey!" We all saw a small dark grey lightish brownish cat running towards us. This was Leo. The only son of Ash and Tree. He has a new baby sister on the way. On his left (Leo's left) was Mary. She was carrying some kind a gem or emerald. It... was a Chaos Emerald! The red one to be exact. "Mary, your dad let you bring that to school?" I asked her. "No." "Your mom?" Matt asked. "Nu uh." She said. "She stole it." Leo said.

"We gotta go kids!" Aunt Leaf said. "But why?" Me and Matt whined. "Well, your grandparents need help around their house. We have to help them." Aunt Snow said before using her powers to lift Aunt Leaf and Her self into the air and away from us. Just after they left our eyesight, the bell rang. "Well guys, looks like another school day." Matt said.

"Well," I said, flashing a smirk. "Let's make the best outta today as possible!" With cheers of agreement from my friends, we ran into the school. Matt and Mary went to their homeroom, and me, Sky, and Leo went to ours. I have all my friends in all my classes. Thank God, or I might have gone insane. Me and Sky sit next to each other in homeroom, period 2, period 5, and period 7. Sucks, too, because I kinda like her. But that's a secret, so don't tell her!

It's gonna be another boring old school day. Oh well. At least my home life is way more exciting!

* * *

I just made this because.... well I wanted a story with all my OC children, showing us their home lives and school lives. I just really wanted to do this. Please don't hate me for working on aanything else. Please R&R! Also, I know the title's crappy! Don't judge a book by it's cover!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rio, Matt, Sky, Mary, Leo, Tree, Ash, Fang, Nyu, Fluffy, Snow, River, Sun, Leaf, Zoie, and the XWolves. This takes place ten years after the end of "A Dark Past Revealed". have fun reading!

* * *

**Sky's POV:**

I really hate tech. You know, technology? Yeah I hate it. At least I get to work with Rio. Me and him have been friends for years. Ever since we met. I think our moms have a recording of it. Any way, me and Rio were working on Graphics and Animation. It's VERY boring. I've fallen asleep at least twice! We were on Assignment 3: Shape Tweening. We were trying to get a face to go from sad to happy. Buuuut, Rio was having trouble getting the mouth to go the way we wanted it to.

"How about we just give up and ask?" I suggested. Rio shook his head. "No way Sky. My parents don't give up at alot of things! I won't either!" He said. Sometimes, his a total dufus. But other times he's so nice and kind and caring. If I have a problem, I can always turn to him for advice or comfort. Also, don't tell him but, I really like him. It's his personalty! "Please Rio. We won't get it ourselves." I said. Matt and Mary were working together on Construction. Not a good thing. Ever. Leo was working with the new girl at our school. Her name is Felidae Panthera Felinae. She's a clouded leopard, and she's caught Leo's eye. They were working on Digital Sound Technology. I think they hate it. Wait.... 3, 2, 1! And the bell has rung! Me and Rio grab our stuff and bolt out of the class. We ran up to 8th period math. It's really easy. We made it there, sat in our seats, and waited for Matt to get there. Then we started to talk with each other.

"I'm not kidding! He's really done that!" Rio said. Acordding to him, his father once put his diper on backwards. "Please Rio. Of you're gonna make things up, at least have them make sense!" I said. The black and red striped hedgehog just rolled his eyes at me. "Sky, when have you ever known me to lie?" I started to say something but was stopped when Rio said "To you?" I giggled and said "Never. But there's always a first." He gave me a slight push. "You're getting me angry." He joked. Ah, just like old times. "Sure I am Rio. Yeah, and my dad put a diper on the lamp, and the bulb in me." We both laughed until we cryed.

"What's I miss?" Matt said. "Nothing. Just me and Rio being ourselves." I said. Matt nodded, sat in his seat, and we waited for the crappy class to begin. Oh yay, we donig polynomials. Hooray. Someone get me out of this class. I hate it. Oh, okay so then, um, I'm supposed to do this? Okay. (2x+9x)+(4x+8x). I think I can do that. Okay, so you add 2x and 4x to get 6x. Then you add 9x and 8x to get 17x. So the answer is 6x+17x? Works for me. I looked over to Rio. Had the same answer as me. I looked over to Matt. Same answer. So we all had same answer. And we didn't even work together!

"Have you all found the answer?" Our teacher, Mr. Tiger, said. He's not what you think. He isn't some normal orange tiger, he's white one. His parents are both normal ones, but a gene in his father's side made him a white tiger. "I have!" Me, Rio, and Matt called at the exact same time. "The answer is?" Mr. Tiger started. "It's 6x+17x, right?" Rio said. Me and him never really liked math, but we had been above passing grade. "That is correct, Rio." Mr. Tiger said. Then he went on to talk about how Rio got it and all that good stuff.

Then the bell rung. I took my things, and waited for Rio outside the classroom. I closed my eyes, and waited for the small black and red striped hedgehog. To be honest, me, Matt, Rio, Leo, and Mary were all short for our ages. Sad, really. There were others who were just as tall as us, but they were freshmen. When I opened my eyes, I was staring into blazing crimson-ruby eyes. "Rio, get out of my face." I said after I noticed how close our faces were. I tried to hold back a blush that was sure to creep up on me. I had baby blue fur, so it would be very noticable. "And what if I don't wanna, huh?" He said. Soon, the blush made it's wsy onto my face. "RIO!" I screamed. The two of us were known at school to almost always joke with each other and yell at one another.

"Dude, come on. Don't wanna make her mad again. Remember last time?" Matt said when he came out of class. The last time Rio made me this mad, I chased himinto the woods and beat him up. He shuddered at the memory, and backed away from me. I playfully pushed him. His intense eyes looked at me, before he picked me up. I won't kid with you. Rio just loves to do that to me in public. I don't mind if he does it when we're at either his house or mine. One time I let him carry me up the stairs at his house when I almost fell asleep. It felt kinda good, too. But now was not one of those times.

"Put me down, you freak hedgehog!" I yelled. "Hey! I am not a freak! I just like to have fun!" He replied. It was bad enough that he was carrying me. Now he's saying that it's fun! Oh I just want to kill him so bad! Not really. Just hurt him enough to give him a lesson. "Rio, put her down." Mary's calm voice said. Leo wasn't too far behind. "Fine." Rio said. Then he dropped me right on the floor. "Hey! Just 'cause I was yelling at you doesn't mean you can just drop me on the floor like that!" I screamed. I think I make my friends go deaf. That's so fun when it's just Rio. "Um, hi." A shy voice said. I turned around and saw Felidae. You know, the new student I talked about earlier? "Oh, hi!" I cheerfully said. "Geez, bi-polar much?" Rio asked. I punched him in the gut. He breathed out a hiss of pain before doubling over. "Oh my god!" Felidae said. "Don't worry. They're always like that." Matt said. It's true. We've been that way ever since we met. Never really meaning it, but really hurting each other. Yeah, not the most sane friendship out there.

"But, shouldn't he go to the nurse at least?" Felidae asked. She looked scared. I cracked my knuckles. "So, how'd that one feel, Rio? Am I getting better?" I asked him. "Yeah." He said. Poor, poor Rio. He stood up and picked me up once again. "Rio the Hedgehog." I growled. He chuckled a small bit. This time he put me down in a much kinder way. "Aw come on Sky. You know how much I love to kid around with you guys." Rio said. I rolled my eyes. Then Rio leaned over, and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. A blush quickly appeared on my face. "R-Rio!" I studdered. I touched my cheek where he kissed me. "Yes?" He said. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I chased after him threw the halls, our friends right behind us. Okay, they were following my yelling and Rio's laughing.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed at him. He kept laughing. "Hey! Stop!" I heard Leo pant. Boy, can he run. Not as fast as me, Rio, my father, or his parents, but he can run just enough to keep up with one of us. "Not until I teach Rio a lesson!" I yelled behind me. Rio skidded to a halt not too far ahead of me. I paniced and skidded to a stop just before my head would have been able to collide with his. He had a giant grin on his face. "Wipe that grin off your face before I take it off for you!" I harshly said. "Aw, I'm sorry Skyscisk. Really, I am." He said. His grin was gone, and his eyes looked dull.

"Um, are they always like this, too?" Felidae asked. I nodded. "I forgive you Rio!" I said, giving him a bear hug. Which he returned. "So, whose house are we going to tonight?" Matt asked. We all turned to Rio, since it was his turn. "Oh fine. Besides, my parents are out of the house for the night! So it's a free-for-all on snacks, movies, and most important of all....." He said, leaving the rest of us to figure it out. Whenever his parents are gone for the night we normally..... play seven minutes in heaven! "Rio!" I said. "That's a great idea!" The bell rung for homeroom, but we all decided to skip it. We went to the courtyard where we normally have lunch. We always sat by a large tree which had great shade in the summer, and an awsome view of the courtyard in the winter.

"Ah, just what I like." Matt said. "Spending time with my friends and hanging out under the tree." Me and Mary giggled a small bit. "Yeah, and you also like to think about Mary." I said, making me, Felidae, and Mary laugh, while Rio and Leo laughed. "Oh shut up! We all know you think about my cousin and vice versa!" He said. It was his turn to laugh. Me and Rio both looked at each other. His eyes said "Let's get him", and I nodded. "Mary, come here for a second." I said to her. She walked over to me and I put a blindfold on her. Then Rio put one on Matt. "Okay, so. When you touch someone standing, you have to kiss them." Rio said with a smirk. "And Leo and Felidae are blindfolded, too." I quickly added. Felidae didn't speak up, either. I guess she wanted to see what would happen.

"Okay?" Mary said. She walked over to Matt, and touched his face. "Well, why not?" He said, and leaned closer to her. I took out my camera, Rio took out his phone, and Leo took out his laptop which he never left behind. They slwoly leaned closer to each other, then their lips touched. They kissed for a few seconds longer, then Mary pulled away blushing. "Oh I'm not done." Matt said, pulling Mary back to his body. He tore off his blindfold, and felt for hers, seeing as how they both would have had their eyes closed. Rio and I took as many pictures and as much video as we could, then sat next to Leo. "Okay, you can stop and see who you kissed." Rio said. They pulled away from each other. And when they saw that it was each other.... well, Matt turned just as red as Knuckles and Mary's fur got hot pink. "Okay Leo. Can you upload these to your laptop?" I asked him. He nodded and took my camera and Rio's phone and uploaded everything on there.

"Oh hell no!" Matt said. Too late. Leo quickly uploaded everything onto his computer. "Okay, lets see what we got." Leo said pulling up the vids. We all noticed one that wasn't related to our little prank. "Hey, click on that one Leo." I said, pointing at it. When he pulled it up and played it, I was horrified. It was my parents.... doing..... well, you can guess. "DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!" I yelled. He didn't hesitate to get rid of it. "I'm going to talk to them about that!" I growled. "I'm scarred forever, now." Matt said. "Lets go back inside." Leo said. He put his computer away and stood up, then helped Felidae up.

"Your parents are......." Rio started, but he trailed off. I was glad he didn't talk about it anymore. We all headed back inside and wondered around until the bell rang for us to go home. We ran to our lockers and grabbed our backpacks. Thank God it was Friday. "Alright! The weekend's here and our parents are outa the house!" Matt said. "Oh, big time cuz!" Rio said, giving his cousin a high-five. "So, Felidae." I said. She snapped her head out of her thoughts. "Wanna come and spend the weekend with us?" Leo asked for me.

"Um, sure! Let's just stop by my house so my parents know." She said. "One more friend comin' up!" Matt jokingly said. "Welcome to the club, Felidae!" Mary said. "You know." I started. "Sky, don't even say a word." Rio growled. "Now the girls in The Group really outnumber the guys!" I said. "Come here!" Rio said, then started to chase me. "No! Rio! Please!" I half laughed, half screamed. That's just me and him. We fight, joke around, hurt each other. But, sometimes I think Rio knows about my crush on him. One day, not today, we were in the park. It was a nice, summer day. The wind was blowing so nicely and calmy. We were all sitting under a tree, just enjoying the shade. Rio offered himself as a chair for me. When I sat on him, he wrapped his arms around my waist. Then he gently nuzzled his head into my neck. Next thing I knew, he was kissing my neck! It felt good though. He had a pretty big cut on his side for about a week after that.

"HA! Got ya!" He said when he landed on me. "No fair!" I yelled. "You have wings and feet, and I only have feet!" He chuckled a little. "Wrong. Remember, my parents grounded me from flying for a month?" He said teaseingly. "You need to be grounded for the rest of your life!" Matt said. "So, how it been not flying and all?" I asked. I was still under him. Eh, he was going to carry me back to his house, anyway. He, as he always do no matter what, picked me up. Then he started to gently rock me. "Rio, if you keep doing that, your parents are gonna have to clean you off the ground." I threatened. I had closed my eyes, and they were in little slits looking up at Rio.

"You know, you look cute when you do that." He said, walking on to his house. Correction, Felidae's house. Everyone just followed us, except for Felidae. She was leading us to her house, of course. Unless Leo had been there before. They were talking to themselves, and Matt and Mary were as well. Me and Rio just kept quiet. "Hey, Sky. You know how our dads hate each other?" I nodded softly. "Well, it seems a little funny to me that your dad most hated enemy, is also his friend, and that his daughter is his enemy's son's best friend." He said. I thought about it for a minute, then agreed with the thought. It was true. Our dads just didn't get along all the time. Me, Rio, my mom, and his mom all get bored after half an hour of listening to them fight. It's always about some thing stupid.

"I guess your right Rio." I whispered. I was tired. He never really stopped rocking me. I know, it sounds wrong. But I was in the love of my life's arms, and he was carrying me. "Hey, don't go to sleep! You and my cousin still have a long night ahead for ya!" Matt said. Rio's tail extended into that of a dragon's. He takes after his mom for most of his powers. Rio whipped Matt upside the head, leaving a large, shallow cut there. "Learn to shut your mouth, Matthew." Rio said. We hardly ever said each other's full names. Well, Rio and Mary don't have full first names. Matt caught on to what Rio meant and stayed quiet all the way to Felidae's house.

"Oh, welcome home Felidae." A large clouded leopard greeted. "And are these your friends?" Felidae smiled up at the big cat. No pun intended there. "Yeah, Momma. These are my friends." Matt smiled at Felidae's mom. "Im Matthew the Hedge-Cat, but I'm just called Matt." Mary flashed a kind, toothy smile. "My name is Mary the Echidna-Bat." Rio flashed her a smirk. "I'm Rio the Hedgehog!" I shifted in his arms and said drosily said "I'm Skyscisk the Hedgehog. No relations to Rio other than just being friends."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all. Felidae, do you want to spend the night with them?" Her mother kindly said. Felidae nodded her head. "Yeah, we normally spend the weekend at someone's house." I said. "It's really fun. Just so long as Matt and Rio stay out of the sugar." Mary added. "Oh ha ha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh." Rio said. "Well, come in then." Mrs. Felinae said. "It's so good when our little girl has friends over."

"Um, Mom?" Felidae asked. "Oh, yes?" Felidae looked scared. Trust me, I've seen true fear before. The person's face goes white, then their eyes look like they're dead. Not a cool sight. "I-If Daddy's not okay with this, can I still go?" She asked. "Oh, you can go, sweetie." A male voice said. I tried to look around inside the room. Then I saw a pair of blue eyes looking at us. "Terra, go. I want to speak with Felidae's new friends." The male said, standing up and walking over to us. He had musles. Lots of them, too.

"I'm Tyler Skyrunner Felinae." He said. "Do you promise and swear on your lives that my little Felidae won't get hurt on purpose?" He asked. "Dude, we've sworn on our lives to help our parents protect the city from any villians or wanna-be-villians. I think we can swear on our lives that Felidae won't get hurt on purpose at Rio's house." I said. Man, I didn't know what I meant, but it worked because Tyler let Felidae stay with us for the weekend. "Say, why is he holding you? Are you two dating, hm?" Tyler asked me. "No, he's just playing. It's just something the two of us do." I replied tiredly.

"Sounds like you two are dating." Tyler said. "Well, Felidae, go and get whatever you think you need for the weekend." Felidae nodded her head and ran up the stairs. "Rio, do you think your parents will let us have anything sugary?" I asked him. He laughed then nodded. "Of course they will, Sky. If they didn't, I'd find 'em and make 'em let us have some!" He said. I giggled then snuggled my head into his chest. When Felidae came back down, we said our goodbyes and left.

"So, what do you guys wanna do when we get to Rio's house?" Matt asked. "Oh, I don't know, Matty." Mary said. "My name's not Matty." Matt said. "Dude, you let her call you that. Idiot." I said. Now I was fully awake. I didn't want to walk, though. "Oh, shut up.I know that when you and Rio think no one's listening, you got little nicknames for each other!" He accuseingly said. "Yeah, Rio calls me his Little Sky and I call him my Rio Grande." I said. Finally, he shut his mouth. "I think you guys are total idiots." Mary said.

"So?" Rio said. He put me down and grabbed his house keys when we got to his house. When he opened the door and lead us inside, I collasped on the couch. "Get up." I heard Rio's mom say. "Come on, kid. It's not so hard." Dragon said. I opened my eyes and saw ruby colored ones looking into mine. "Mom, we've had a long day." Rio said, playfully pushing his mom from above me. "What, you and Sky had a long day in the janitor's closet?" She asked. Both me and Rio blushed a deep shade of red. "Mom! That's not cool!" Rio complained.

"Well, we never did anything like that. But I did run Rio into hiding in one." I said with a smirk on my lips. "Get rid of that smirk before I take it off!" Rio said. "You want to kiss it off, son." Shadow said. "OH SO NOT COOL, DAD!" Rio yelled. "But it's true. I'm just saying the obviouis." Shadow replied. "Are you gonna let us have any sugar?" I asked. "Yes." Dragon said. "Now Rio, I don't want you or Matt flying around outside. You're both still grounded." Shadow said walking out the door with his wife.

"Quick, get the horror movies!" I told Mary, bolting up in my seat. "I'll get the sugar!" I said. "Rio, get whatever you think will scare Matt!" Rio nodded, and ran into his room to find something. I went into the kitchen to get some popcorn, soda, chocolate, and anything else that was full of sugar and/or caffine. "Okay, Mary. What did ya choose?" I asked her while I set up the food on the coffee table. "Um, I found some good ones, but I can't pick." "What are they?" Leo asked. "Um, 'Resident Evil', 'Silent Hill', 'Planet Terror', the 'Living Dead' series, the entire 'Friday the 13th' series, the entire 'Nightmare on Elm Street' series, 'Resident Evil: Apocalyspe', 'Resident Evil: Extinction', and 'Resident Evil: Degeneration'." She said.

"Damn, you sure do love your horror, cousin." Matt said. "Both me and Sky love horror!" Rio said happily. Tuth is, I just love to hang onto Rio when I'm scared. Not my fault he's always right there. "How about we watch them all?" I said. "Great idea, Sky!" Rio said, pulling into an embrace. "Rio!" I squeaked out. He had a tight grip. "Sorry. So which one first?" He asked me. "Hmm, how about 'Silent Hill'?" I finally said. "Sure." Matt said and put the dvd in the player. After the movie, I'm pretty sire half of us need to go and throw up. Me and Rio took his bathroom, Matt and Mary took the other one, and Leo and Felidae took the garbage can in the kitchen.

"That was disgusting!" Mary said after we all sat back down. "No kidding. I don't ever want to watch that again!" Leo said. "Okay, I think we shouldn't eat any..... Rio! Sky! You two just puked! Why are you eating that candy?!" Matt said. "To get rid of the taste." I said. We contiued to eat, with our friends staring at us. "Stop staring. For the love of God." Rio said. "Okay, next movie!" I happily said. "Sugar high weirdo." Matt said. I stuck my tounge out at him. "Oh, real mature." He said. "So, which one?" Felidae asked.

"Oh! The 'Living Dead' series!" I said boucing up and down in my seat. "Why?" Rio asked, trying to hold me down. "You know why, Rio!" I continued to bounce up and down. "Oh please oh please oh please can we watch it?" I begged. I love those movies. Eh, they're good, what else can I say? "Fine, but stop doing that!" Rio finally gave it. "Yay!" I jumped up and put the first one in. After four or five good zombie movies, half of us were asleep. Leo and Felidae were happily alseep next to each other. Mary had her head in Matt's lap. Me and Rio, still working off some major sugar highs.

"Hey, Sky." Rio quietly said. "If you two are gonna kiss, then do it when I'm asleep." Matt yawned out. "Shut up. Really, do you not know how to keep it shut?" I bitterly told him. I get mini-hangovers from my sugar highs. "Anyway, you can lay next to me tonight if you want." Rio offered. See, when ever I stayed at his house we always fall alseep on the couch at some point. So all the times I've done that, Rio's always had his back to the couch and his front to my back. He always had a arm over my waist, holding me softly but firmly. He'd always whisper in my ear some kind of non sense.

"Sure Rio." I said grining. After an hour, Matt finally gave up and fell asleep. "Just you and me now, Sky." Rio whispered. "Don't. We just watched some zombie movies, and you know how I get when you say something like that before I fall alseep." I said, giving him a slight push. "I know. When I do that, it gives you nightmares. But I just love it when you have a nightmare." He said. "Why?" I asked confused. He always complained about my nightmares. "Because I can hold you close to me and calm you down. I snuggle up next to you best I can whispering things like 'I'm here, you don't need to worry anymore', or 'Everything is going to be fine. Just trust me'. Sky, I won't lie to you. There's something about you that sets you apart from any of the girls in school. You have a specil plave in my hearts, reserved for no one but you and you alone." He said. He pulled me into an embrace. "Rio, thanks." I said. "You're welcome, Skyscisk." Rio whispered in my ear. He pulled us down into a laying position on the couch and I snuggled my head into his chest. '_I love you, Rio_.' I thought. "Goodnight." He said. "Goodnight, Rio." I said. Then I let sleep take a hold over me.

* * *

How'd you enjoy chapter 2? Was there enough comedy and romance? Please review and tell me!


End file.
